


Claimed

by ashes0909



Series: Held [68]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comeplay, Dom/sub, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: “Fuck SHIELD,” Tony growled, leaning over so he could catch Steve’s gaze.Steve laughed in reply, saying,  “I’ll pass.”That made Tony’s eyes narrow, and Steve knew he was in trouble.





	Claimed

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Belated Held-aversary! It's been a wonderful two (can you believe it!?) years. <3

Sometimes, Steve wondered why he hadn’t learned to watch his tongue around Tony yet. Or maybe he had, and a part of him wanted Tony to do these things to him but instead of asking for them, he pushed until Tony acted. It didn’t matter either way, because Steve could pinpoint the exact moment his mouthing off had led him here: standing by the elevator doors of the penthouse, one hand holding his shirt up under his chin, the other pushing down his pants and boxers so they stopped under his half hard cock. His face was turned away from Tony, cheeks burning, because even with his face turned, he could still hear the fast strokes of Tony’s hand over his own cock.

They had been in bed, not even an hour before, sleep soft and in each other’s arms. It was a rare morning where Steve had somewhere to be and Tony was looking forward to a lie-in. 

“Tony,” Steve had gasped, melting into the curve of Tony’s chest, so safe, still half-asleep in the spoon of Tony’s arms, even as Tony brought the nerve endings along the back of his neck to life with his lips. “SHIELD meeting,” Steve reminded.

“Fuck SHIELD,” Tony growled, leaning over so he could catch Steve’s gaze.

Steve laughed in reply, saying,  “I’ll pass.” 

That made Tony’s eyes narrow, and Steve knew he was in trouble. 

“I bet everyone in that meeting would love that,” Tony whispered against his ear. “You bent over across the conference table. They’d line up and wait to take their turn, fucking you.”

Steve was about to shake his head, protest the thought of anyone else touching him, without Tony’s permission, without Tony there. But then, Tony’s hand wrapped around Steve's cock, and his thoughts exploded like the stars bursting behind his closed eyes.

“Gotta make sure I take care of my boy before he goes off to his meeting.” While one of Tony’s hands drove Steve crazy with lazy strokes, Tony let his other palm come up and tease over the tip of his cock. “I’ll make you feel so good, so that when you’re sitting in your plush, leather office chair, you remember who you belong to.” 

Steve moaned, “Yes, Tony,” reaching behind him blind but knowing where to find his lover’s cock. 

Tony stopped moving the second Steve touched him, so Steve dropped his hand immediately. Only then, did Tony continue, placing a pleased kiss to the back of Steve’s head. “Not my turn yet.” Tony nipped Steve’s ear and thoroughly took him apart, so that even long after, when Tony was cleaning him up with a rag, he was still tingling from head to toe.

Steve eventually moved from their bed, showered and dressed, remembering all along Tony’s words.  _ Not my turn yet _ , and Steve knew ‘yet’ meant before he left for his meeting.

Tony’s eyes were on him the entire time he dressed, burning into his skin from his place on the bed and making Steve’s fingers slip on his top button. He managed the rest with a steadier hand, eyes flicking once or twice to Tony. But Tony remained silent until Steve was dressed. Then he moved from the bed, and walked out of the room, knowing Steve would follow. 

When Steve stopped in front of the elevators, Tony was already palming himself through his pajama pants. “Go on.” Tony gestured towards Steve. “Let me see you.” Steve didn't move at first, confused as to what Tony wanted. “Don’t make me ask twice,” Tony warned, and Steve reacted, lifting his shirt because it was the only thing he could think to do. “Yeah, that's right, show off for me.”

His blush was fierce, and it only worsened when Tony stepped closer, tugging at Steve's pants until Steve got the picture and pushed those down as well. 

A hot rush of excitement flooded through him as he showed himself off for Tony. He was supposed to leave for his meeting soon, but instead--If anyone from SHIELD saw him like this, open and on display for Tony's pleasure, they'd see how much Steve wanted it, how much he wanted to be good for Tony. How easy he was, only for Tony. 

“Look at me,” Tony ordered. 

Steve turned his head; seeing Tony’s dark, appreciative gaze ran a shiver down his spine and reminded him of the other times Tony had claimed him: a plug buried deep inside Steve that only Tony could control, lovebites and cock cages, orders and permissions. All of it, Steve craved, yearned for, and this was no different. He stood at attention, waiting for Tony to mark him with his own, unique badge of honor.   

“Going to put my claim on you and send you on your way. Bites and bruises may fade but this one won’t. Do you know why, my love?” 

Steve shook his head, shirt twisting under his chin.

“Because this one you’ll leave on until I choose to remove it.” Tony stepped even closer so every bead of precome rubbed onto Steve's stomach. “Fuck, your abs. They’re so perfect.” Tony bit his lip, teasing and pulling at his cock, aiming it so it brushed against Steve’s rapidly growing erection. “You're going to look even better when I bathe you in my come. I’ll pull your pants back up over your pretty, weeping cock, and you’ll think about me all day.” Tony moaned, his own words making his strokes stutter. “Sitting there all sticky. Yeah, that's my boy. So good--” His orgasm cut him off, hot, thick stripes hitting Steve’s cock, trailing down his balls to pool in his boxers. Steve’s cock twitched in response, Tony’s spend providing enough pressure to feel its presence, but not enough to push him over the edge. It started to cool right away and Steve knew that soon it would dry, staining his skin with the evidence of Tony’s pleasure, of his claim. And every time he moved, it would be another reminder of Tony, of how good Steve was for him.

It was Tony who pulled Steve’s shirt from under his chin. He held it in place as he rubbed his come into Steve's balls slowly, before tilting his head in admiration. “Yeah,” he hummed to himself. “Fuck SHIELD, you're mine.”

Pride. Warmth. Love. Steve was left with a barrage of emotion as Tony covered up his claim with his clothes. The feelings didn't leave him when he arrived to his meeting, and even though he was covered in come, no one but him knew, no one even suspected. But Steve knew, and that was enough to make him shift in his plush, leather office chair, and remember who he belonged to, just like Tony had promised. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
